The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved traffic simulation board game apparatus wherein the same effects simulation of traffic hazards and interaction to simulate conventional traffic patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various games to simulate life experiences and games that have been utilized to simulate board games have been available in the prior art. The instant invention attempts to set forth a board game apparatus to enhance enjoyment and excitement in a simulation of traffic patterns encountered by vehicular travel along highway paths. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,579 to Boofer setting forth a board game defined by a map and a plurality of terminals with map defining routes for opposing players to traverse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,094 to Bakay sets forth a traffic pattern game with spaces to create illusion of speed, as well as utilizing destination and hazard cards randomly selected during play of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,289 to Burkett sets forth a board game to simulate traffic flow, with streets intersecting one another at right angles thereto to provide opposing players of knowledge of traffic patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,084 to Michel sets forth a trucking simulation game to simulate traverse of a truck along a route.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,889 to Burkett sets forth a traffic board game setting forth a further pattern of streets and the like for providing knowledge of traffic patterns to players.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved traffic simulation board game apparatus set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in cooperatively associating a timer, a sequencing device, and players directed to traverse paths of game utilizing the sequencing device in association with the timer.